Its Not a Relationship its just a intimate get together
by KickMeetsAuslly
Summary: Please My first story if it is not good oh well Hope you like it rated K may change to rated M in later chapters
1. School Trials

**First Ever Story Please be gentle**

Hi let me introduce myself my name is Kim Crawford I am 16 I have four family members Connor 10,Luke 12, Dallas 19, and last but not least the cutest one of them all Lyndalyn 4. I have both my mom and dad and I have the greatest friends in the whole wide world anyways let me take you to the story how me and my best friend/my crush/ husband Jack Brewer got together.

Rinnnnng *Bell Rings*

Kim: Oh No im late *runs to class*

Mrs. Peggy: Kim you are late do you have an excuse.

Kim: Uh no ma'am I…

Mrs. Peggy: Kim you are a straight A student and never get to class late this is your third time in this week I will need you to stay after class.

Kim: Yes ma'am

Mrs. Peggy: Good now go sit.

Kim: *walks to desk and sits*

Jack: Hey Kim why were you late.

Kim: *Paying attention to her teacher talking something about physics* Uh I was late getting up this morning last minute studying for our biology test tommorow.

Jack: Awww Man we have a biology test tommorow I officially hate this school. *says trying to be a little kid*

Kim: *giggles*

Mrs. Peggy: Um Kim do you have something funny that we should be laughing about because I want to laugh.

Kim: Uh No Mrs. Peggy im sorry.

Jack: Mrs. Peggy it wasn't her fault it was mine I the one who made her laugh.

Mrs. Peggy: Well Jack you're a straight B student I should expect more from you and Kim both of you after class.

Kim & Jack: Yes ma'am

*After Class*

Mrs. Peggy: Jack and Kim I need you two to start paying attention you guys are slacking off jack you're starting to make C's and Kim well you're…. You just keep coming in late and that ruins my class time so I need you two to get back on the train.

Jack: Ok can we go now.

Mrs. Peggy: Rush much yes you may.

Kim and Jack race out of the classroom.

*Lockers*

Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, Eddie, Kelsey, Jack and Kim are all at the lockers.

Jack: You guys want to meet up at my house tonight.

Grace: Jack how can you just invite people over and not ask me im a member of the house to.

Jack: Shut Up

Jerry: Yo don't tell my girlfriend to shut up Yo not cool man not cool.

Jack: *walks up to Jerry* What are you going to do about it huh Jerry.

Jerry: *scared* nothing nevermind

Jack: *Laughs* I thought so

Kim: Girls lets meet up at my house before Jack's I need to talk to you guys.

Milton: Why is it about boys?

Eddie: Yeah I bet it's about us.

Kim: * gives death glare*

Julie: Kimmy don't kill them I need Milton.

Kelsey: Yeah like I need Eddie.

Kim: *Fake gags* fine I won't kill them…

Milton & Eddie:* Give a sigh*

Kim: This time

Jack: Are you guys leaving or what?

*The girls are in a huddle*

*They each turn around to do sexy possess and say bye leaving the boys dumbfounded*

I will Update Soon See Ya

-Unicorns


	2. The Truth Or Dare

*At Kim's House*

Kim: So how are yall's relationships going.

Kelsey: Great Eddie is really sweet he gives me anything I want like if I ask for concert tickets he gives them to me.

Julie: Yeah Milton's great he just needs to get out more and have fun.

Kim: Milton is good but he's just like that I've known him my whole life and Grace.

Grace: Yeah Jerry is good to me he just needs to how do you say it….. Be smarter.

*Girls Laugh*

Kim: Ok guys we gotta hit Jacks house now.

Julie: Hold up missy how are you and Jack going you know you like him.

Kim: pffhh WHHAAATT I-I don't like Jack were just friends.

Grace: MMMHHMMM you're just afraid to admit yooouuu like my brother.

Kim: I don't like your brother.

Kelsey: Then why when your sad and Jack comes around you get happy hmmmm.

Kim: I don't.

Grace, Julie, Kelsey: MMHHMM

Kim: Shut up and fine I do like Jack but don't tell him.

Girls: Ok

*10 minutes later they are at Jack's house*

Jack: Hello ladies

Girls: Hi

*Jerry, Milton, Eddie were sitting in a circle*

Kim: What's going on here patty cake

Eddie: No were playing T or D

Grace: Ooo I wanna play

Boys: Ok

*The order they are sitting in the circle going to the right Grace, Jerry, Eddie, Kelsey, Julie, Milton, Jack, Kim*

Kelsey: Ok whose going first.

Jack: Actually *walks to the kitchen and gets an empty bottle* we spin for who goes first.

Everyone: OK

*Jack puts the bottle in the middle and spins it and lands on Jerry*

Jerry: Jack Truth or dare.

Jack: Truth

Jerry: Is it true you like a girl in your school in your grade.

Jack: Yeah

Jerry: Ok your go.

Jack: Ok ummm… Eddie truth or dare.

Eddie: Dare

*Jack smirks gets up and brings some of his mom's clothes and sets them out*

Jack: Pick 1, 2, 3, or 4

Eddie: ummm 4

Jack: Ok here hands Eddie clothes go put them on. (link in my profile)

Eddie: But-

Jack: You have to

Eddie: *grunts* Ok

*Eddie puts it on and comes back downstairs and everyone bursts out laughing*

Eddie: It's not funny.

Kim: Yes it is you should see yourself *still laughing*

Eddie: I would rather play seven minutes in heaven

Kim: NOO you can count me out

Jack: Come on Kim be free for once and stop being a gg all the time

Kim* stops laughing* EXCUSE ME

Everyone: *frightened*

Kim: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT *raging with anger*

Jack: Kim im sorry but lighting up a bit wont hurt.

Kim: YOU ARENT SORRY YOUR JUST SAYIN THAT TO GET ME TO PLAY AND YOU KNOW WHAT-

Jack: *covers her mouth picks her up and takes her upstairs and sets her down on his bed* Kim calm down

Kim: NO IM NOT CALMING DOWN IF YOU WERE A REAL FRIEND YOU WOULDN'T CALL ME THAT AND LET ME OUT OF HERE

Jack: No

Kim: LET ME OUT NOW

Jack: Not until you take my apology

Kim: IM NOT ACCEPTING IT NOW LET ME OUT HELP HELP

Jack: Kim you should know that my room is sound proof so even if you scream and yell they wont hear you

Kim: Im not accepting your apology

Jack: Ok I will show you what I can do for you to accept it. *Jack locks the door and walks toward Kim*

The End The next chapter is rated m at least you should know that now so ok bye

-Unicorns


	3. Maybe Something Other Than Im Sorry

Last Time On Jack and Kim Love Story

_Ok I will show you what I can do for you too accept it_

Kim: Jack what are you doing

Jack: Im gonna show you what I can do* pushes kim on the bed and pulls her hair so he can have contact with her neck Jack nibbles and bites down on her sensitive spot*

Kim: *moans* Ughh Jack

Jack: *chuckles and continues down to her shirt and rips it off which makes her scream by his aggressiveness*

Kim: Jack

*Jack removes her top and nibbles on her nipples and then bites down and making kim hotter by the second*

Jack: Want to accept my apology now or after *with a smirk on his face*

_**Authors Note Kim has had sex Jack has had sex so there you go**_

Kim: After

Jack: Ok

*Jack continues pulling her clothes off when Kim stops him*

Kim: Its not going to be fair if I just have my underwear on and you have everything on take your shirt and pants off at least

Jack: Ooo someones eager

Kim: Shut up

Jack: Oh since you told me that I think ill just stop and go back downstairs

Kim: NOO DON'T

Jack: No its what you want

Kim: No Please Im Begging You* she says with plead*

Jack: Ok fine *jack gets back on top of her and pulls off his shirt*

Kim: mmm damn It

Jack: What like what you see

Kim: Of Course

Jack: *chuckles*

*Kim takes off her pants and underwear*

Jack: Dang Kim your so drenched* he says rubbing her slit up and down in slow motion*

Kim: *moans* mmmm

*Jack goes down to her core and Kim moans loudly when she feels jacks strong hands and his extraordinary tougne in her*

Kim: Jaaackk Ohhhh Yeah

*Jack just gets turned on and goes faster until he feels her reach her climax and stops and licks the evidence up*

Jack: Wow and I thought my moms cooking tastes good* kisses kim*

Kim: Really* she says and flips them over too where shes on top and scratches lightly down his abs and he moans and she goes until she reaches the tent in his pants*

Kim: Wow is this for me * she grabs it and stroke it and she earns a groan from Jack and she takes his pants and boxers off and his crotch pops right out she smiles and likes from bottom to top and earns a moan from Jack and keeps going until she finds herself held down and gagging and a desperate Jack pulling at her hair and she continues this until Jack comes*

Jack: *panting*

Kim: and I also thought my grandmas pudding was the best food I ever tasted * she says sarcastically mocking Jack*

*Jack sarcastically laughs and gets on top of Kim and thrusts deep in her and she screams and keeps screaming with every thrust and they both are close to coming*

Kim: Jaack Im going to cum

Jack: Me too Come for me again

*Kim closes tightly on Jack and Kim comes and after Kim Jack and they both lay there before they put their clothes back on*

Jack: So accepting my apology now

Kim: Hmmm…. Hell yeah

Jack: well we better get back downstairs

Kim: Yep we should

*And with that they went back downstairs*

The End Hope you liked it more chapters and stories to come..

-Unicorn :D :S


End file.
